A New Perspective on Life and Death
by Observer Form The Dark
Summary: It has been almost one year since the defeat of Aizen. Ichigo is still powerless to help his friends defend Karakura town and he misses the ability to help. Some strange new people are poking around Karakura and Ichigo seems to be the only one who can see the strange cloaked men who are following him, is Ichigo going crazy or will he be put in a situation were he will have to fight
1. Prolog: a new world

**disclaimer:Observer Form The Dark does not own the rights to Bleach or any other intellectual properties from other owners that are used in this story, this story is a work of fiction and any and all resemblances to real life people or events are purely coincidental. please enjoy the story **

**Prolog: Enter The New World**

Deep in the blackness between worlds, in the space that occupies the void in which the infinite and ever expanding multiverse exists walks three cloaked men. These men walk with purpose toward one of the billions spheres of light that hold many images on them. They range from the dawn of civilization the the end of time. Wars are fought, children are born, lives of the inhabitants of the spheres can be seen. "Finally, we can move on to the next one" speaks the one in the center. He is a little over six feet tall and draped in a dark green cloak, his companions are a little shorter but in comparison to each other they are the same height. The only difference in his companions is that they wear matching burnt orange cloaks.

"I thought we would be there for another millennium at **least**!" whines the one on the right.

"Oh come off it, at least we had **some** fun. The girls weren't bad looking, and we got kill some bad guys." the other replies. The conversation falls short after. Some small talk about their past adventures is shared between the lookalikes. They stop in front of a sphere with images of intense fighting, a man in black with long flowing hair and what looks like a sword of energy is fighting a monster like humanoid. "So, heads or tails" asks the one on the left as he pulls a coin out from his cloak, in the light of the sphere his human like hand can be seen. Not waiting for an answer he flips the coin heigh in the air.

"How about tails this time." says green cloak. As soon as he calls the coin it lands in his hand with the image of a lions tail facing up. A smile threatens to crack his hidden face as his white teeth can be seen from under his dark hood. "Well, it seems this world shall know change. But the only question left is" pausing to look at his compatriots "who goes this time?" all at once they hold up their fists and jump apart facing each other in a loose triangle formation. "Are we in agreement?" as the two orange cloaked men nod, he continues "best two out of three" and they proceed to play rock paper scissors.

-line break-

the scene changes to a small quiet town. It is peaceful and calm, the perfect example of boring average every day life. 'It's to damn quiet' thinks one particularly tall teen as he walks down the sidewalk. He is dressed in a simple white button up shirt and black slacks as he lazily carries his book bag in his hand over his shoulder. This boy is one Kurosaki Ichigo, he is a tall boy in his late teens he has messy styled hair and a hansom, to some, angular face. He would be quite popular with the ladies if it weren't for his almost constant scowl. The only other feature that stands out is his bright orange hair. Most assume it's dyed that way and he is a delinquent, but that's just the way his hair naturally is.

As he continues his trek home from school he reminisces to himself about his life. You see it has been almost one year to the day in which Ichigo had fought and won his battle against a power hungry tyrant by the name of Souske Aizen. You may be asking why an ordinary High School student was fighting a tyrant, you see this is because Ichigo used to be a Shinigami. One of the guardians of the afterlife, the guides of lost souls. Aizen himself was a Shinigami before he had abandoned his station and declared war on the Soul Society, the resting place of souls.

In his quest to challenge the Spirit King, a being who can be compared to a god, to take his place as ruler and god of creation. Ichigo had joined forces with the army of Shinigami known as the 13 Court Guard Squads in hopes to save his home and friends by siding against the former Captain and his army of Arrancars. Just thinking of Aizen and what he's done is enough to get Ichigo's blood boiling, but he shakes his head free of those thoughts as Aizen is now trapped forever. Even if Ichigo wanted to fight him now if he breaks out it would be impossible, for Ichigo had sacrificed all his power as a Shinigami so he could stop Aizen.

Lost in his thoughts he doesn't notice until now that he has arrived at his home and is just standing at the door. Sighing about thinking of his loss he enters his home which doubles as his dad's clinic he ducks under a sudden foot that tries to make contact with his head as the man behind it yells "WELCOME HOME ICHIGO-AHH!" as he smashes into the front door and falls to the ground. "ha ha ha, that's my boy" he weakly calls from the ground. Trying to get up he is smacked with the door as a young girl walks in she looks to be dressed in shorts and a red t-shirt with her long black hair tied in a pony tail.

"hey Ichigo, I didn't expect you home so soon, I thought you would be at work?" she walks in and closes the door ignoring the pained sound of her father as he get up with a "how mean Karin!" as her and Ichigo walk into the the house further.

Sighing he replies "it's my day off, so I thought I would spend some time at home, besides isn't Yuzu cooking tonight?"

Karin looks in his eyes and can see what she had always seen after Aizen defeat. The look of powerlessness that her brother has, he tries to keep it from effecting his life but she knows that he wants nothing more than to have his power back so he can protect his family. Sighing she tells him "She cooks every night." as they chat about their respective days Isshin, their father, walks in and informs Karin that she has something to do after dinner. Ichigo doesn't know what is going on with Karin but knows that if it was important then she would tell him. As the family sits down to the meal made by the youngest Kurosaki they don't know that at that moment that their peaceful lives are coming to an end.

-line break-

Above the town a slit in the air appears that looks like a rip in the sky, it opens to form a portal as the green cloak wearing man steps out to look at the town below him. Cracking a smile he whispers "and now this world shall know pain"

**AN: Welcome to my first and currently only story, please submit any and all reviews to tell me how you feel about this story. all suggestions welcome. even if you want to bash and hate on me go ahead, you just boost my review count. this story is a test for a long series of crossover fiction that i plan on writing, i hope you read and enjoy.**


	2. Strange Visions

******disclaimer:Observer Form The Dark does not own the rights to Bleach or any other intellectual properties from other owners that are used in this story, this story is a work of fiction and any and all resemblances to real life people or events are purely coincidental. please enjoy the story**

**Strange Visions**

Waking up Ichigo stretched his tired limbs as he gets ready for school. As he gets dressed for school a small lion plushie jumps down from a shelf up high "Hey Ichigo! I'm going out for today, so you wont have my coolness to fall back on." it says with all the false vabrado it has. This little lion's name is Kon, he is a Mod soul. An artificial soul that was made by Soul Society with the intent to combat their enemies.

Sighing at the toy's antics Ichigo just throw it a "what ever" as he grabs his bag and heads out the door. As he opens the door a flying kick shoots at him with a shout of "GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOO!" with the practiced ease of living like this his whole life he just tilts his head to the side as his father over shoots him self and falls out the window kon had left open.

Seeing Yuzu had made breakfast for everyone this morning Ichigo sat down and started to eat. "Hey Ichigo, where's the moron?" Karin asks as she sits beside him as the family sans dad begin to eat.

"Karin it's not nice to call dad that" Yuzu chastises. Karin just shrugs it off finishing the great breakfast that her sister made.

"I'm headin to school" Karin calls as she gets up and heads to the front door. "I'll be busy after school today" as she leaves no one notices the shadow by the door.

"I'll be going to, thanks Yuzu. Don't wait to long on the old man." he says as he walks around the table to the door. On his way he places his hand on Yuzu's head. "see yeah later Yuzu." she replies with a "Bye big brother."

the walk to school was the same as the day before. "Man, Karakura has become boring" 'I wish I could help with the hollows.' a strange feeling overcomes his senses like a chill. Turning around he catches a glimpse of a man in a green cloak. But as he fully turns around there's no trace of the man. An ominous wind blows.

Shaking it off he continues his walk to school. As he walks off an echoed laugh could be heard. Ichigo, feeling the presence begins to speed his journey to school. He reaches Karakura High without further incident. Classes begins as Ichigo spies the man on the roof through the window. Jolting in his seat he almost causes a scene, it's only his past experience with the afterlife allows him to not scream.

Things like this happens during school all day, he sees a glimpse of the cloak or hears the laugh. By lunch time Ichigo looks ready to rip anything hat comes at him. At the roof of the school he moves to his group of friends. Almost everyone's there Chad, Uryu even Keigo is there. Only Orihime is missing. "Where's Orihime?"

"She's on patrol today." replies Uryu as he pushes his glasses up with his middle finger as they had slid down his nose. As Ichigo rolls his eyes subtly at the habits of his quincy friend, on the inside he hates the fact that he must sit on the sidelines while his friends fight to protect the town.

After the rest of the school day Ichigo heads off to his job. Ever since his loss of power he had tried to make a normal life for himself. He got a job doing odd jobs around the city, his boss is a kind woman who took a chance on a punk like Ichigo.

'Nothing out of the ordinary' this was Uryu's thoughts as he continued his was his turn to take the night shift, ever since Aizen's defeat the number of Hollows that attack Karakura has dropped. As he jumps from building to building in his hunting outfit. In the moon light a shadow appears behind him, turning to investigate Uryu screams as he is slashed from shoulder to hip.

The next day Ichigo awoke to chaos, and not the usual of his dad but to the news of Uryu's encounter. 'how could something like this happen' as he rushes to the hospital to meat his friends. 'Uryu's more careful than that' thoughts of what could have caught him by surprise last night.

The next day was filled with agonizing amounts of tedium and frustration. Ichigo and his friends searched for anything that would lead to the culprit. After a while Ichigo was forced to go to his job and had let his friends continue without him. Adding onto Ichigo's paranoia was that at random times, flashes of a strange cloaked figure would appear on the periphery of his vision.

Now more than a little jumpy Ichigo finally gets done with his job for Unagiya, she was just a normal woman and had no connection to afterlife and if Ichigo had his way she would never find out his previous job.

Opening the door to leave, he comes face to face with someone on the other side. For a moment it looks like the cloaked figure. Jumping back surprised, he sees it to be someone no older than himself. This teen was of average height and looked thin, but it was hard to tell how thin because of his clothes. It was like he was wearing clothes three sizes to big, his baggy clothes flapping slightly in the cross breeze.

The thing that stood out about him, besides everything else, was his ridiculously long dark brown hair that framed his happy looking face. 'what?' was one of the first thoughts after getting a good look at him. "Oh! I didn't even knock yet. Talk about service." the stranger laughs out with a small chuckle.

Replacing his ever present scowl Ichigo replies with "sorry, we just closed." but it seemed that didn't dash the smile on the mans face at all.

"that's alright, I just needed to see you" pointing at Ichigo. This guy was setting off all of his 'get the hell away from me' alarms and Ichigo was starting to hate that stupid grin on his face. "now, now Ichigo. I just came to ask you one question. After you hear me out I'll leave you alone, you'll never see me again."

Liking the sound of getting rid of him the more they talk, Ichigo sees no choice but to hear this question. Closing the door as he steps outside, so his boss wont have to see this stranger hanging in front of her store Ichigo sighs and says "alright, but not here." he turns and starts walking.

A little ways away from the store, along the road Ichigo looks to him and asks "Talk"

The strangers smile takes on a different, more aware and dangerous, turn "How would you like to be able to see ghosts again."

**AN: well, wasn't that something. now some of you maybe wondering why it took so long to update. well i'm wondering something too, why is no one reviewing? i mean literally the only review was from someone i know irl and they only did it because i posted it so close to my birthday. whatever i just hope you enjoy and please review. thank you. IMPORTANT, a new poll has opened. help the story with your input.**


	3. A New Beginning, A New Power!

**********disclaimer:Observer Form The Dark does not own the rights to Bleach or any other intellectual properties from other owners that are used in this story, this story is a work of fiction and any and all resemblances to real life people or events are purely coincidental. please enjoy the story**

**A New Beginning, Another Power?!**

"_How would you like to be able to see ghosts again."_ the words echoed inside his head. He felt almost compelled to shout yes, with that returned that meant he would have his power back. He could help his friends and find out what happened to Uryu.

Then the logical side of Ichigo's brain spoke 'what if this is all a trick, surely if I could get my power back my friends would have found it by now.' his scowl deepening "How do I know it's not a trap. Just who the hell are you?" smiling at the question the stranger laughs.

"I guess we can't go forward without an introduction." he pauses for what could only be dramatic effect. It only pisses Ichigo off more. "Some have called me an angel, others the devil himself. Both are wrong. I'm just someone who can give people who want to fight the power to do so. But you can call me, Kodai Seishin"

'ancient spirit, what the hell?' Ichigo looked at the teen as if he lost his mind. And for all Ichigo knew, he had. Here comes some punk offering him power. He knows the score, there's always a catch. "So" Ichigo replied skeptically, "What do you get out of this? There's a saying that 'nothing in this world is free' what's the catch."

"There's no catch, just one stipulation" with a quiet snort of 'I thought so' from Ichigo, Kodai continues as if nothing was said. "All I need from you, is that no one finds out where this power comes from." at Ichigo's stare he elaborates, "If everyone knew just think who would ask for such power. The thing about this power is, I can't deny anyone who asks for it. But I can control who asks for it if they can't find me."

Not understanding why a power would act in such a way he asks. "why?"

"Because I promised." a simple answer to a very complicated question. But Ichigo accepts it, he had done many things that looking back were pretty stupid just because he promised. "Now, yes or no Ichigo. I can't act unless you answer."

Swallowing his doubts, Ichigo's eyes become determined. "I want that power." At those words, blackness starts to crawl into Ichigo's field of vision. The last thing he remembers before he passed out was Kodai's laugh and a quiet "You wont regret this Ichigo Kurosaki."

LINE BREAK

Bolting up straight Ichigo notices he's not in his room. The room he finds himself in is a small cell like room with bars on the windows and a solid door with a small barred window. 'Shit! I knew something like this would happen' well, Ichigo didn't think he would be a prisoner. But he knew something bad would happen.

Getting up he moves to the door and tries to open the cell door. To his surprise, it slide open easily. If he was a prisoner, this was the lamest prison he's ever heard of. Walking out he sees he's at the end of a long hall riddled with doors. Moving down the hall he notices writing on the doors.

One door said things like 'white room' or 'ball room' or even strangely enough 'room filled with strawberry jello' with the last room name he grabbed the handle and flung it open. What awaited he was just what the sign said. A room filled from bottom to top with strawberry jello.

Ichigo quickly slams the door shut with an alarmed look on his face. Now weirded out by the strange assortment of rooms. Ichigo runs to the other end of the hall and finds a note that reads " _Dear Mr. Kurosaki. I have realized I forgot to tell you that I would be taking you to the location in which you would obtain the power I can give you. I apologize if you thought I would give you time but the situation requires me to do some things I wouldn't normally do_"

Crumpling up the note Ichigo scowls at the door. 'this one better be normal' he thinks to himself. Opening the door he finds himself in a familiar room. All around looked like it was a wasteland of rocks and dirt. Up above a false sky looks to go on forever. Walking out he sees that on this side of the door it's just a door way, no wall. Walking around to look at the back he sees blackness from behind the opened door.

Standing in the middle of the room, was the mysterious Kodai. As Ichigo walks over to Kodai he quickly notices the biggest difference from the training room at Urahara's shop. All around Kodai stood hundreds of gravestones. Turning to the new presence Kodai grins at Ichigo.

"Good morning sleepy head! It time start training."

Ichigo scowls and yells "what the hell! Why did you kidnap me, and what with the crazy rooms."

"Oh don't worry. No one knows your gone. I have a shikigami posing as you." he pulls out a piece of paper with kanji writing on it. Holding it in between his fingers it catches on fire that burns a strange green. Throwing it out in front of him a copy of Kodai comes from a poof of smoke.

The copy smirks just like the original. They both begin talking in stereo "well? Do you think this is good enough?" Ichigo doesn't know which one to hit.

"Alright, that's it!" he punches the one on the left as hard as he can. In a loud poof it becomes the paper before burning up into ash. "I've had just about enough of your crap! You said I could get power if I came with you and all I'm getting is a headache."

Sighing, Kodai nods and walks to the nearest head stone and sits on it like a chair. Gesturing to the stone across from him he asks "please have a seat." Ichigo looks wary but sits on the stone. "to help you and give you this power, you must know. If you take this path, there is absolutely no way you will ever become a Shinigami ever again."

Shocked, Ichigo yells "But I thought you said I'd get my power back!"

"No," Kodai replies "I never said what power you'd have. Just that it would allow you to see ghosts"

"Then what would I be?" inquires Ichigo.

"Have you ever heard of Shamans?"

**AN: Well, this chapter just hit me like a brick. I was just minding my own business and a thought just came to me. Sorry my fans but i wont be able to update back to back like this always. but anyway, i hope you enjoy the story. And to the Guest reviewer formally known as Forest. this is a crossover that uses material and faces (but not necessarily their characterization) from a few things. The cloaked figures are part of what make this a crossover and are the characters that will tie this to my future stories. any questions on spoilers can be asked by PM. I will answer any and all questions that are possible. thanks and enjoy.**


	4. The Tale of The Shaman And The Shinigami

**disclaimer:Observer Form The Dark does not own the rights to Bleach or any other intellectual properties from other owners that are used in this story, this story is a work of fiction and any and all resemblances to real life people or events are purely coincidental. please enjoy the story**

**The Tale of The Shaman And The Shinigami**

"A what?" questioned a confused Ichigo.

With a small chuckle Kodai replies with "Shamans, they are humans who have entered into a contract with a spirit to gain power." a far off look shines in his eyes, they tell a story of pain and death the likes in which no one should see.

"That's what I thought you said." Sighing Ichigo shakes his head at the idea. "Are you some kind of Shaman then?" Standing up his face holds a stern look as he continues. "And what does that have to do with Shinigami, how do you know this stuff." his hands find perches in his pockets as his hand wraps around the badge that made him an official substitute Shinigami.

The smile drops from the mans face, looking Ichigo in the eye he speaks in a cold voice "Once, I was a Shaman. But that ended when a man out for revenge against someone close to me attacked me to get at my acquaintance. It ended with an event that hasn't happened since."

Put off by the look, Ichigo quickly regains his composure. "What happened"

"A human killed my Guardian Ghost" it took only a moment for the words to process in Ichigo's mind. A human, someone who shouldn't be able to interact with the dead killed a spirit. The first thing that popped in Ichigo's thoughts was how can a ghost die, but then remembers that even spirits can be killed.

"What happened after." know it probably not best to force the memories of the incident from the normally happy fellow.

Sighing, he continues "after that, I kinda lost some time. I'm a lot older than I look you know. Comes with the territory of being who I am. The next thing I remember I meeting a young man. He wore a black shihakusho and carried a katana. I think his name was Gen-something or other" looking to the false sky his story moves along. "At the time I still had massive amounts of spirit energy. So we experimented"

Ichigo quirks a surprised and a little disgusted look.

"Not like that! On if I could reform my spirit." confusion emanates from the listener. "You see, when a shaman forms a pact with a ghost a ritual takes place. This ritual take a piece from the guardian and the shaman and gives each other a bit of their soul. Gen and I thought that maybe since a piece of him was in my soul we could revive him like a shattered zanpakuto." Ichigo nodded along familiar with the process.

"The end results had given me the power in which I want to give to you." at Ichigo's interested gaze Kodai holds out his hand. "this is but a taste of what I'll give you" green flames of spiritual energy form from the air and surround Kodai's hand. Closing his hand around the flames the materialize a flawless Katana with a thick cross shaped tsuba and the handle wrapped in a fine red cloth. Swinging the blade the rest of the fire vanishes harmlessly.

Eyes wide as he witnesses the blade forming, he feels the longing to hold his own soul once more. And he remembers what was said earlier "what do you mean I will never be a shinigami again if I take your power?"

resting the blade on his shoulder Kodai answers "I say that because to do the technique that will allow you to use this you must use the remainder of your zanpakuto as base materials." Turning his back to Ichigo, he begins to walk away. "In other words, we're remaking your zanpakuto into something else. You think on that while I let the info sink in, a shikigami will bring your food to your room."

Looking down to his hands Ichigo begins to contemplate on the possibility to fight again if he gives up ever being a shinigami. Not paying attention he didn't notice until now that he's been sitting in his room for hours. Soon a small white thing comes in with a tray of food in its head. Jumping up on Ichigo's temporary bed the small paper doll places the tray down.

Throwing a quick and quiet thanks to the doll Ichigo begins to eat. Not realizing how long he went without eating. Memories of the winter war and the invasion to save Rukia flashed in Ichigo's mind. Details of the bond he made with Zangetsu strong in his head. 'If I do this, will I ever see you again?'

LINE BREAK

Isshin Kurosaki knew something was wrong. His son Ichigo was missing and in his place a highly advanced shikigami was in it's place. The only man he knows that could make such a thing was Kisuke Urahara. He knew Kisuke didn't have Ichigo because the two of them had been working non-stop for almost a year on a way to get Ichigo his power back.

The only reason he didn't destroy the thing was that it didn't do anything Ichigo wouldn't do. In fact, only his ability to sense that this was a fake was the only sign. To be able to copy Ichigo so readily that meant it was connected to his son, meaning as long as that thing still moved it showed Ichigo was still alive.

So he let the doll be his son. For now all he could do was wait and watch. Oh, and tell Kisuke that he needs to up the security on Ichigo when he gets back. That had to be why Ichigo is missing. And thus Isshin fell into one of the clichés of the universe, when something goes wrong blame Kisuke.

LINE BREAK

Walking into the training room Ichigo sees Kodai laughing and talking to people who Ichigo can't see. He doesn't know whether they're ghosts or Kodai's just messing with him. Walking up Kodai turns his attention to Ichigo. "Well, have you made a decision?"

Looking into Kodai's eyes with no doubts in his mind he decides "I'll do it."

**AN: Now comes the decision. Ichigo is going for it! This doesn't make him a shaman. He's using the techniques that Kodai had created after he lost the ability to be a shaman. And for those who need a canon explanation on what a shaman is. think of them as self-made fullbringers who use the combined emotion and attachment of both the shaman and the guardian to determine the for the fullbring, or as shaman call the Over Soul, to make something to fight spiritual beings with. Well i think that i need to stop before this becomes an author note chapter with a little bit of story. enjoy.**


	5. Let The Training Begin:The Seed Of Power

******disclaimer:Observer Form The Dark does not own the rights to Bleach or any other intellectual properties from other owners that are used in this story, this story is a work of fiction and any and all resemblances to real life people or events are purely coincidental. please enjoy the story**

**Let The Training Begin: The Seed Of Power**

Smiling in earnest Kodai nods as he holds out his hand."Congrats, this just proves I was right in seeking you out." Ichigo tentatively grasps Kodai's hand as they shake hands. In a quick movement Kodai Smirks and grabs Ichigo by the throat. Caught odd guard Ichigo is lifted off the ground as Kodai holds him using his right hand clamped on Ichigo's throat. "Don't worry, this will only hurt a hell of a lot."

With that, a glowing green ball of light forms in Kodai's left hand as he moves it till it hovers over Ichigo's chest. "Last chance to say stop." All that can be heard from Ichigo is the gasps for air of a man choking. "I see, you want me to just ram it on home? How bold!" Thrusting the ball into Ichigo causes the desired effect, an explosion of light.

The last thing Ichigo knows is pain. Lots and lots of pain.

The first of Ichigo's senses to waken in touch, slowly he feels that he's laying on a hard surface that's familiar. Then comes hearing, the sound of high winds moving about him whistles it's tune to his ears. The rippling of water comes to him, the image forms in his mind of a water drop rippling in pond. Getting to his senses he sits up and allows his eyes to open.

Releasing a gasp at the site in front of him. The ruined city that had always represented his soul stood before him. Standing he surveys the damage done to his soul. 'so this is what happened after my power were used up.'

"No Ichigo." Croaks a familiar, if slightly older voice. Turning Ichigo comes face to face with a slightly older Zangetsu. "This is what happens when someone falls into a depression. Didn't think you would fall so far without me." An amused smile falls on his sickly looking face.

"Old man!" Ichigo calls as he runs to his zanpakuto spirit he places his hands on Zangetsu's shoulders. "You're alright." relief floods Ichigo only to stop cold noticing the state the spirit is in.

"No," Zangetsu begins. "I am far from alright. Your power is weakening Ichigo, and so am I." feeling pain from standing the weakened spirit sits on a large piece of ruble. "What are you doing here Ichigo? I hadn't been expecting to see you again."

"I don't know! Some jackass talking about shamans and power just started to choke me. There was some ball of light, and explosion, and then... nothing." trying to think on what happened only pissing him off more at Kodai. As his anger calms down he looks to the sick spirit. "Oh yeah, he also said something about helping you or something."

Sighing the old man turns away from Ichigo, knowing that this is the last time he would be able to talk to him. "Ichigo, there's something I need to te-"

Ichigo cuts him off with a loud "Stop!" calming down, Ichigo turns to Zangetsu. "Whatever it is... it can wait until your better." His eyes trying to convey a message to the spirit 'I'll miss you.' Nodding his head Zangetsu delivers his own in the same way 'I know.' No more words were passed between the two.

Fading into the world of his soul the image of Kodai appears in front of the duo. "Well, am I interrupting anything?" walking up to Ichigo, Kodai places his hand on his shoulder. "Have you said your goodbyes? Once this is done, it can't be undone. You will forever be one of us, a Rei Sobi-sha. A soul wielder. One who uses the whole soul to fight."

Nodding his head Ichigo gives the final confirmation. "Let's get this over with, I have to get home soon." smiling Kodai nods and walks up to Zangetsu.

"I sense that 'He' is in here" placing a hand on Zangetsu's chest. "Good, I didn't want to deal with that anyway." Concentrating for a moment Zangetsu dissolves into light and forms a small orb. "Well, there goes the easy part. Next comes the hard stuff." walking up to Ichigo he holds the ball out to him. "Take this."

doing as asked he looks from it to Kodai. "What did you do to him?"

"Just made him back to his base materials. You see, Rei Sobi-sha have techniques similar to Quincy when it comes to controll of spirits. We're sort of the inbetween of Quincy and someone like your friend, I think has name was Sado or something. Right now your power just got set back to zero, your just a normal human with higher reserves of energy. Now we just change the alignment of it."

Placing his hands above the orb that Ichigo is cradling in his hands the ball slowly changes from an almost white color to a dark cyan. "There! Now the transformation of the power is complete."

Ichigo interrupting Kodai looks incredulously at him."That wasn't so hard"

Smirking Kodai says."Well of course not. We haven't installed it yet. For now all it is, is just a ball of power. Now we have to make it yours." He points to Ichigo's chest. "All you have to do is push that pall into your chest, the power will take care of the rest."

Sighing Ichigo does as he's told, but as the ball comes into contact with him body a large bust of electricity shocks him. Quickly removing the orb he shout in pain. "WHAT THE HELL!" turning to Kodai. "You didn't say it would hurt like that!"

Cocking his head to the side innocently. "Really? I thought I told you that this would hurt like hell. Oh well, now you know. And know is half the battle!" Ichigo could swear he heard a small tune playing afterward. "But look at the ball Ichigo. It's now a little bit smaller than before, just keep this up and you'll be able to be a Rei Sobi-sha!"

Ichigo looks closely at the ball of cyan light and notices that indeed it was smaller, if only by a miniscule amount. And after what felt like years to him he slammed the ball as he was filled with more pain he had ever felt before. If asked later he could say that he could actually taste the pain coursing thru his body. Looking down at the ball what was once the size of a head was now a pebble. With one final thrust Ichigo absorbs the last bit of the energy as and aura of cyan power surrounds him.

Looking at his new apprentice Kodai smiles. "well done Ichigo, now rest. Let the power flow and change you into the warrior I know you can be. Soon we will begin your new path."

LINE BREAK

Off in the distance high above Karakura town. A menacing laugh rings out as a hooded figure looks to the peaceful town below. "Phase one complete. Now on to Phase two."

**AN:Well, thanks to all who are reading this. That in and of itself makes me happy, but i need reviews. i need help choosing Ichigo's weapon, i've set up a new poll on my barren profile but i would take reviews or pm's as a source of votes. but whatever. Now Ichigo is a Rei Sobi-sha! this is a new type of power i have created for this story. i will reveal more about them as the story goes on. so in closing thanks and read/review. see ya!**


	6. The New Moon Rises: Unleash Your Power

**********disclaimer:Observer Form The Dark does not own the rights to Bleach or any other intellectual properties from other owners that are used in this story, this story is a work of fiction and any and all resemblances to real life people or events are purely coincidental. please enjoy the story**

**The New Moon Rises: Unleash Your Power Ichigo!**

Awakening the next day, Ichigo is treated to the sight of a small shikigami bringing him breakfast. Throwing it a weak thanks thru his yawn Ichigo gets up to start the day. After getting dressed and fed he walks to the training room thinking on what had happened yesterday.

When he opened the door to the training room he had expected many things. What he didn't expect was for it to be packed full of people dressed from what looked like many different time periods. Standing in the middle of the group was Kodai laughing and talking to them as if it was normal.

Getting closer to Kodai he moves out of the way of them as they seemed surprised by the gesture. He picks up the last bit of the conversation. "...And then they stand up and says 'The Aristocrats!''" The people around him laughs at the joke.

Turning his head he sees Ichigo walking over and avoiding the people. "Good!" He says with a smile "It seems like the process was a success you can see spirits again!"

Ichigo looks at Kodai with a raised eyebrow "What do mean I can...see..." with a heaved sigh he motions to all the people "they're all ghosts aren't they." this is more a statement than a question. As he lets that info set in he is elated and horrified at the same time.

Seeing the fear and knowing where it's coming from he uses a placating gesture. "Don't worry. Everyone here is a tethered spirit. They won't turn into hollows and hollows can't find this place. They're perfectly safe." relief floods Ichigo.

"Now! Let's get on with the training!" He jumps off his seat that Ichigo now notices was the same headstone from yesterday. "come here." He motions to himself. As Ichigo does this he is surprised as Kodai places his hand on his shoulder. "That's far enough."

Ichigo feels a familiar pulse of power flash thru him. In that moment he let's the warmth wash over him. This leaves as soon as Kodai removes his hand. "Good, good. Now I want you to remember that feeling and concentrate it and focus it into your hand. This is the first step to controlling your new power."

nodding his head Ichigo holds out his left hand palm facing upwards. Closing his eyes he wills the power to his hand. In almost no time a ball of light blue forms in his hand. Looking closely it seems as if the ball is a little unstable and its form wavers. As it disappears from his hand Ichigo looks at his hand with a deep scowl.

"That's great! Most people can't get that orb after months of training. Now with a little practice you'll be able to do it on command like this." In an instant a ball of spirit energy forms in his left hand. Smiling he snuffs the ball and continues. "this is the 'spirit form' technique. It condenses the power into a small shape that allows for it to be used in the next technique I'll show you."

After what felt like hours practicing to form the 'spirit form' Ichigo was exhausted from exertion. Looking to Kodai he sees him watching carefully looking for any imperfections in the technique. "So, what now?" Ichigo asks.

"Now we move on to one of the most important things you can do. I will be teaching you about the technique known as an 'Over Soul'." walking forward he picks up a katana that was leaning on a headstone. "Watch and learn. This is how you will be able to fight Hollows." throwing his left hand to the side he calls "_Spirit Form_!" as he does the familiar ball appears. In his right hand he flips the katana so that he holds it in a reverse grip. Moving the sword in front of himself he hold the blade parallel to the ground. Thrusting the ball into the sword a flash of blinding light obscures him.

As the light disappears Kodai is seen holding the katana. Noticeably a see thru aura in the shape of an armored fist is holding the katana. The aura is spread along the blade giving it an unearthly feel to it. "This is my Over Soul. With this power I can fight Hollows, and this is the power I'm giving to you."

As Ichigo looks to his hands and wonders what his power will be Kodai continues. "The important this for you to know is that you have a focus. Without one you wont be able to perform this technique. This relies on making a weapon that is tailored to you. It uses your soul to form something that suits you. Once you choose your focus and make your over soul you'll be able to make your over soul from any similar focus. Take my sword. I can make this from anything that even resembles a sword."

One long explanation about how important it is to choose a focus Kodai helps Ichigo to choose a sword. Standing back Ichigo follows the same motions as Kodai but to different results. After the light fades blade a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself becomes slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife the overall size and weight of the blade is similar to zangetsu and fills Ichigo with nostalgia.

Hefting the new blade up onto his shoulder he lets the weight sit. In his head he hears a voice whisper a name for his blade. On impulse he speaks "Shingetsu." This is the name of his sword now. The 'new moon' to come after Zangetsu.

"Excellent! Let's test out your new toy!" Kodai exclaims as he gets into a fighting stance. The glowing katana held to his left side with both hands. Ichigo nodding his assent slings his blade off his shoulder and gets into a familiar stance he hasn't used in over a year.

"Let's Go!" Ichigo yells as he runs at Kodai who nods and charges, their swords clash in a flash of sparks as the fight begins!

**AN: Well, this took longer than expected. I apologize if i kept you all waiting but i needed input and it seemed like no one was helping:(. But oh well. now i present to you the latest chapter and the new development. I know that i'm using zangetsu's 2nd form right now but the poll was for something that's coming later. i hope you enjoyed this and remember to leave a review.**


	7. New Toy, Old Tricks: Slash Shingetsu!

******disclaimer:Observer Form The Dark does not own the rights to Bleach or any other intellectual properties from other owners that are used in this story, this story is a work of fiction and any and all resemblances to real life people or events are purely coincidental. please enjoy the story**

**New Toy, Old Tricks: Slash Shingetsu!**

Locking blades the pair lock eyes to engage in a battle of wills. Nether giving an inch in the struggle Ichigo jumps back to get a batter angle on Kodai. Instinct pushing his body to new heights as power floods his system as he leaps forward with a powerful downward slash.

The blade is deflected with the flat of Kodai's O.S. as he spins and releases a powerful horizontal slash. The blow is barely blocked by the larger sword. Moving apart they look at each other. "Good, you're already learning the basics. But lets kick it up a notch." In a small flash he vanishes from his spot only to reappear behind Ichigo.

Ichigo flies forward after the hit on his back connects. It leaves a long slash on his back as he gets hit. Getting up he looks to Kodai only to see him flash away again. Trying to remember the feeling of shunpo he doesn't notice the green light at his feet. One moment Ichigo is standing still about to be hit by an unnoticed Kodai and the next he is farther away at a safe distance.

Trading blows like this latest for a small time till Ichigo started to pick up on the similar skills to what he had as a shinigami. Getting confidence he go on the offensive. Slashing downward with all his strength he feels it smash against something as dust is kicked up everywhere.

As the dust settles what can be seen is a shock to Ichigo. Kodai holds his unprotected hand and has caught the blade in between his fingers. With a look of disappointment Kodai speaks. "Pathetic. It seems this is all I can teach you using this level of power. Watch out Ichigo, I don't know how to hold back this technique to well. So don't die. _Shinku Budda Giri!_"

The glow of the blade intensifies as Kodai slashes his sword. From the slash a shock wave of energy is released. Moving as fast as he could Ichigo was not prepared for the damage dealt by the attack. A deep gash is left in the wake of the attack, as Ichigo pulls himself up he feels a fear he hasn't felt since trying to get his shinigami powers back with Kisuke so long ago.

Using this fear and his instincts Ichigo pushes his body to meet Kodai blow for blow. Pulling his sword back Kodai swing forward unleashing another " _Shinku Budda Giri!_" in this moment Ichigo hears something in his head '_remember it well, Ichigo. The name of that attack is..._' holding his blade to the side blue energy charges to the tip of Shingetsu as Ichigo slashes forward " _Getsuga,Tenshou!_" the familiar wave crashes with the other, green and blue light fighting for dominance until they both die down.

This continued on well into the night, or at least what Ichigo could call night with no windows down there. But soon he was told that his training was only going to last one more week. In that week he had been attacked, broken, repaired, and even made stronger. Then at the end of the time that Ichigo was starting to call 'The week in Hell' he had found out something.

"I know who hurt your friend Ichigo." as the words flew from his mouth Ichigo was on him in a burst of light. Tightly grasping Kodai's shirt he glares at him.

"What do you know." he said this in a deep serious voice only used for emergencies.

All that comes from Kodai is one name. "Tsukushima."

LINE BREAK

'I'm starting to get worried now. He's been gone a whole week.' Isshin's thoughts trailed bake to the point that Ichigo had disappeared and a shikigami was left in his place. Thinking back this wasn't the only worrying thing that's happened in the past week. The shikigami has been deteriorating and becoming paranoid. Thinking that his friends are up to something, not that it's wrong. And that has him worried most of all. It seems that an 'old friend' of Orihime and Chad has come into contact with them.

The next day, the eighth that Ichigo has been gone something changes. The Ichigo that comes home isn't the fake. 'what?' are Isshin's thoughts. Shaking his head he goes into his routine. "HELLO! ICHIGO!" he sails into his son foot first. Or at least he tried as Ichigo casually side steps his attack.

"Knock it off you crazy old goat!" as his son is yelling at him he notices something different about Ichigo. He sees a small charm hanging off a necklace. It is a small cyan crystal that has a small bell on each side. Another thing that is off about him is the strong presence of spiritual energy. Almost as much as when he fought Aizen.

Pointing at the necklace Isshin speaks dramatically. "And what's that! A necklace, it must be a gift from a lover." at this he moves quickly to a picture of Ichigo's mother and caresses the frame. "Oh Masaki, what kind of man has our child become!" his ranting about Ichigo is cut off by being hit in the back of the head by Ichigo kicking him.

"I'll be in my room, if I catch you doing anything weird while I'm in there I'll kick you out of the window again!" walking up to his room he finds no sign of Kon as he locks the door he sends a tiny pulse to look for any foreign powers. This is a new technique taught to him by Kodai, he said the principle was the same for echolocation. Finding nothing but what was suppose to be there he moves to his bed. Reaching under his pillow he pulls out a small spell tag. Charging his power through the tag it burns up in fire. At that moment he sees what his clone had seen.

Taking in the memories from the copy he is alarmed at the change in his friends, they now talk about meeting there friend that they knew from along time ago. Ichigo knows this to be false. From the small talks that Ichigo had with Kodai about Tsukushima, he knew that he had manipulated his friends. This meant that his friends had been hurt and he must pay.

Kodai said that one of the only ways that the manipulation can be undone is with the death of Tsukushima. The first stop on this quest was to see the extent that he had infiltrated his circle of friends and family. The one who would know is a master manipulator himself. Kisuke Urahara.

**AN: well, this is the newest chapter of the story. i hope you enjoyed this one. i need reviews for this. it's one of the only things that make this worth while. sorry for the delay and i hope to see more reviews soon.**


End file.
